parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasmanian Devil
Haunted by its chilling nocturnal screeches, it was the early European settlers that gave the Tasmanian devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) its alarming name. The largest of the carnivorous marsupials, it is robustly built, with a broad head that supports powerful jaws and strong teeth capable of crushing all but the largest bones. The hindquarters slope down in a manner reminiscent of its larger African counterpart, the hyena, while its tail is short and thick. The coarse fur is mostly black, but there are often distinctive white markings across the chest, shoulders and rump. Roles * It played Abis Mal in The Return of Jafar (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pain in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Evil Window in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Sarcophilus harrisii.jpg Tasmanian-Devil-Images.jpg Noah's Ark Tasmanian Devils.jpg Tasmanian-devils-feast.jpg Tasmanian Devil (Kanagroo Jack).jpg Tasmanian_Devil (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT Devils.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) JEL Tasmanian Devils.png legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg|Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) IMG_7783.JPG|Devil May Hare (1954) Tasmanian.Devil.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125553.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Stanley Tasmanian Devil.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Noah's Ark The Tasmanian Devils.png tasmanian-devil-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) T.I.G.R.E.S.S..jpeg Star meets Tasmanian Devil.png Tuffy the Tasmanian Devil.jpeg bc5.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Toledo Zoo Tasmanian Devil.png Columbus Zoo Tasmanian Devil.png San Diego Zoo Tasmanian Devil.png Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Tasmanian Devil.png Funny-animals-2-tasmanian-devil.png CITIRWN Devil.png LA Zoo Tasmanian Devil.png Rileys Adventures Tasmanian Devil.jpg Wild Republic Tasmanian Devil.png Riley and Elycia meets Tasmanian Devil.jpg Books 90662C6D-606B-489E-AD15-454CFAF328F4.jpeg 21F6370D-5427-45C8-A07C-4F033AAC62F5.jpeg 260BFC5A-7901-462B-B6D2-89CD52B752D1.jpeg 8C4C1119-F786-43A3-A8ED-EBD3A79F36BB.jpeg 2F385666-DE01-4A1F-BCE7-DD6B8F3500C6.jpeg DA11A609-C53C-42AA-8D4B-50939884FCC9.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (49).jpeg 896F74A6-F9B2-4F67-A0DE-285B6A5B1526.jpeg 2A8FD3D7-FFDE-477F-8C2C-FA050D0CB14D.jpeg E74CC2AF-2F32-47F9-B360-678DA14E2AFC.jpeg B67BFC58-4B32-4064-9F0D-2515D78074F2.jpeg 1EFF1E17-0BED-4712-8ACA-6842059E20F5.jpeg 8B246176-CE6C-448D-977A-248AF077B6E1.jpeg CB346549-9083-441E-B8A4-D4F5864ED895.jpeg E996C24A-6570-4668-A726-E7A7E84B2296.jpeg E11920B8-D0D2-4EA7-BFFF-E50AA807E62B.jpeg D0D69820-B103-445D-9DDF-7F2ECA2020E2.jpeg D03CF487-F167-44A9-83D7-0908CC67C92F.jpeg 458C8C4C-3C19-4745-BD2F-951C9ED397CC.jpeg E14DA598-A278-55B0-94E8-1019DD78D03A.jpeg 6F21E8DD-7078-4EF5-973B-D3CEDB76C076.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg CF6E57C6-D3AF-4ECB-BD7E-167A2636965E.jpeg See Also * Dingo (Although, they are the largest carnivores in Australia but, not marsupials.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Scary Creatures Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:The Most Extreme Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals